A power supply side connector having a low insertion force which is to be fitted with a power reception side connector fixed to a vehicle body of an automobile and is provided with a lever, is publicly known (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1)).
[Configuration of Power Supply Connector Described in PTL 1]
FIG. 4 is a vertical cross sectional view showing a power supply connector described in PTL 1.
As shown in FIG. 4, a power supply side connector 100 includes a cylindrical case 100C, a connector body 100M which is slidably attached to a front half part of the cylindrical case 100C, is moved forward against a repulsive force of a coil spring when a rear end thereof is pushed by a handle 100H and accommodates a plurality of terminals therein, the handle 100H which is pivotally supported by a pin 100P2 inserted into a long cave hole at a rear half part of the cylindrical case 100C, a lever 100L of which the intermediate portion is pivotally attached in the cylindrical case 100C by a lever shaft 100P1 and of which the tip portion is pivotally supported by the pin 100P2 inserted into a shaft hole of the handle 100H and the long cave hole of the cylindrical case 100C, and a release lever 101 which blocks rotation of the lever 100L under a condition that the connector 100M and a mating connector are fitted with each other. When the lever 100L is gripped up toward the handle 100H side, a tip portion of the lever 100L at an active side is rotated in a counterclockwise direction centering around the lever shaft 100P1 so as to cause the connector body 100M to advance in a direction of the mating connector so that the connector 100 is fitted with the mating connector. When the fitting is completed, a latch projection portion 101K formed at a tip portion of the release lever 101L is engaged with a latch step portion 100K formed at a tip portion of an action portion on the lever 100L so that the lever 100L is locked by the release lever 101.